Goodnight, Quiet City
by LINAxx
Summary: We’ll make history tonight, and we’ll take it down with us.' TWO major Character Deaths. DL ONESHOT. Short&Sad.


_Goodnight, Quiet City_

A/N: I had to write this. I've been wanting to for a while. The song is "Goodnight, Quiet City" by Dead and Divine.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song, I don't own Zoey 101. **

You were Pretty, _enough to be in Magazines. _You meant everything to me. You weren't some _front-page fuck for this month_. You was confident and strong; you were different. You weren't like other girls.

I missyou. I haven't left my room for days. I cant live without you. Your my everything; your my life. You were the only reason I pulled myself out of bed every morning. Your smile was the highlight of my life. Our fights made my days special. You were the world to me.

I never got to tell you. I wanted to, I did. I wanted so badly to tell you.

_It won't matter now if the cameras come, cause they won't recognize who they're taking pictures of_. I cant bare to remember it. _There's so much blood, so much._ I don't want to remember. I don't want to live. Nothing means anything without you here with me.

Babe, _We'll make history tonight, _I promise.

_You radiate for Miles_. You were beautiful, stunning, gorgeous. There aren't any words to describe you. You were you. You were Dana. You were the world to me. I love you. I love everything about you. I loved your personality; I loved your originality. You were special. One in a million.

_I love it how you always said, "When I go down, I'm going down in style."_

Well, _here's your wish_. You made headline news. You were famous. You were on all the channels, and in all the newspapers. Everyone knew who you were. But they never knew **you.** They knew your name. They knew your story. But they never knew you. They never knew what you meant to me; you never knew what you meant to me.

_The engines on, the breaks are shot._

I still refuse to believe it. I cant live without you. You make me whole. You make me, me. Without you, I'm simply a shell of a guy. You took my heart to the grave with you. I can still remember your last words to me. I'd never forget them. "Logan, Don't ever forget me." _Its funny, cause even when your dead, I still do what you want. _Don't worry, babe. I haven't forgotten. I'll never forget. If it's the last thing I do, I'll do what you wanted me to. I'll remember you.

_We'll make history tonight, and we'll take it down with us._

I didn't want to get out of bed. I cant live my life without you; it wont be the same. I **refuse** to live my life without you. I'll admit, it's been hard these past few days, Dana. They all tried their best to cheer me up; really, they did, but its no use. I can't smile anymore; I can't laugh; I can't be happy. I don't **want** to be happy. It doesn't feel right when your not here beside me. I wish you hadn't done it. You could have been happy; **we** could have been happy.

It doesn't feel right to smile. I've been frowning the same from since the day you left us. I'm sorry I didn't come to the funeral. I couldn't bring myself to see you like that. I just wanted to be able to hold onto my memories. The memories of you, an independent, carefree, determined girl. The memories of the girl I fell in love with.

_I never thought this would be how I died; next to you, as dead as when you were alive._ I'm Sorry Dana. It's not the same. Life isn't life without you in it. I hope you can hear me. I hope you understand why I have to do this.

I cried for you Dana, everyday; especially the day after. I couldn't bring myself to cry when it happened. I was too shocked. I was too hurt. I was too lost.

I'm sorry I never told you Dana. I'm Sorry that I never told you how much you meant to me. I'm sorry I never told you that I loved you.

_Do it for Love, but what's love, right?_

Dana, I never got my _one last kiss._ I never got a first one either. You were my world. I hope you know that. I miss you so much. I'm crying now. Life doesn't have a meaning anymore. At least now, I won't hurt anymore. I know its selfish Dana, but I hope you can forgive me. I don't want to live without you. I don't want my heart to beat another beat when your not here. I don't want to breath a single breath without you in my life.

This is my _one last chance to look back._ I can remember everything. I wish I didn't have to. That day; I was crushed. I hated you for doing it. I hated you for hurting me this way. I can look back and remember the immense pain I was feeling. That was when I lost my will to live.

I wish I had _one last kiss,_ but it looks like I'm never going to get that, am I? I wish I had. I wish I had told you. I think I've blamed myself for this twenty times over. I can't let go. If only I had done something, you'd be here; you wouldn't be…I cant even bring myself to say it.

_One last chance to look back, and forget. _ I wish I could. The scene torments me everyday. This is the last time I'll ever get to replay it; it's the last time I'll ever **have **to replay it. Its over.

I'm Sorry Dana; I've made up my mind. This is what I have to do. I want you to know that I love you. I love you with everything I have; with my heart, my soul, my entire being. I can't live without you here. I wish I could've mustered up the courage to tell you; I didn't, and I'll regret that for the rest of my life; which will be over soon anyways. I'm telling you now Dana. I love you. I always have and always will. Forever and for eternity.

This is the last time I'll ever visit your grave. This is the last time I'll ever talk to you. I hope you can hear this, and I hope you love me too.

And with that, _Goodnight. _


End file.
